NYPD BPRD
by ramsaybaggins
Summary: Castle and Beckett are taken off a series of strange murders. They decide to investigate further.    Pre end of series 3
1. Prologue  Mystery

**Prologue – Mystery**

The black vans blocked Beckett and Castle just as they were approaching the second murder scene in as many days. When they showed their badges, they got nothing. Beckett threatened to phone the Captain, and when she got no response, she did.  
>After a few seconds of talking, with Kate suddenly becoming angry, she stopped.<br>"Yes sir."

Kate growled as she walked out of Montgomery's office. "We're to drop the first case and end our investigation into this one. What the hell is going on?"  
>Castle's eyes lit up, "Maybe it's aliens and the CIA don't want us on it, or maybe it's demons! Maybe..."<br>Kate shot him a glare. She sighed, "I just want to get on a case and do some work. Usually that's not a problem in this city."  
>"Well, it's not exactly a bad thing either..." Castle replied.<br>"True, but it's not as if there aren't murders happening. I just don't get to do my job."  
>Castle looked at her slyly, "We have to drop them for your work, yes? He didn't say anything about personal time..."<p> 


	2. Glimpse

Neither Castle nor Hellboy belong to me.

**Chapter One - Glimpse**

Beckett paced around her front room as Castle looked over the case files again.  
>"So we have multiple wounds which all seem to be from different animals, yet bare human footprints leaving the body."<br>Castle looked closely at the photos of the bloody footprints. "Not quite right though. Look here," he pointed. "The toes look a little too pointed, and the feet are small and rather wide. They can't have been very tall at all, and with feet deformed like that, it shouldn't be easy to hide."  
>"So we're looking for a dwarf with strange feet?" asked Beckett, giving Castle the 'I don't care if you're a writer, you better not be fucking with me' look.<p>

"That or a giant mutant rat."

After a couple of hours of trawling through newspaper articles and news sites online, Castle and Beckett realised they weren't getting anywhere. Beckett sat back in her chair and sighed.  
>"Nothing?"<br>"Hey, I did say it could be a giant mutant rat. Or maybe an alien. Maybe the CIA are watching us right to make sure we don't find anything out!"  
>"Sometimes I really wonder about you, Castle."<br>At that moment the radio crackled into life, "Incident... Warehouses on the dock... Send a -"  
>The line was cut off. Very deliberately. Kate and Castle looked at each other for a moment before leaping up and grabbing their coats simultaneously.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea, Castle?" whispered Beckett as she lay on the roof, peeking over the edge across the yard to the murder scene.<br>"Just think how awesome this will be in the next Nikki Heat book," he replied. "I feel like a spy, this is awesome!"  
>"Give'em here," she said as Castle handed over the binoculars. Black vans were all over the yard, men in black suits with headgear on stood around to maintain a perimeter. "Ya know, you could be right about the CIA. Wait a minute, why is there a garbage truck?" Beckett watched as the garbage truck reveresed up to the warehouse.<br>"Ok, my turn now!" whispered Castle. Beckett handed over the binoculars in time for Castle to get a look at two figures which got out of the back of the truck. One was tall and very slender, with something strange around it's neck. Castle wasn't sure in the dark. The other was also tall, but much more filled out. With... a tail? Castle gasped as the figure turned and he got a glimpse of his arm.  
>"No way!" he exclaimed a little too loudly. The slender figures turned quickly and they locked eyes for a split second. Castle quickly drew back from the edge of the roof, dragging Kate back with him.<br>"What!" she exclaimed, quietly.  
>"It's freakin' <em>Hellboy<em>!"  
>"Who?" asked Kate.<br>At that moment two suited figures with guns appeared on the roof.  
>"Come with me please."<p> 


	3. Smooth

_Working on this in my spare time, will be without internet for the first two weeks of July, though I'll hopefully get some writing done for when I get back._  
><em>Neither Castle nor Hellboy belong to me. Though I'd rather like it if they did...<em>

**Chapter Two – Smooth**

"This is your fault, Castle!" growled Kate as they were walked up towards the truck. That school boy smile on his face was really getting to her, this wasn't the time or place. Who in all hell _was_ this Hellboy guy anyway? Why was he so excited! Sounded like a wrestler or something.  
>As they were about to round the garbage truck Kate swore she heard some kind of high pitched noise coming from Castle, who looked as if he was going to explode. Yes, he tended to get fanboyish over some people, but this? This was a whooole new level.<p>

They rounded the truck to be met by the tall, slender man and the other, more stocky figure. Kate gasped as the slender man turned to reveal his blue skin, gills and large, fish like eyes. At the noise, the other man turned. He was imposing, muscular and red with sawn off horns growing above his glimmering yellow eyes. His lower right arm was dominated by a large contraption, possibly some kind of glove? Kate was bewildered. Who were this people?

Castle opened and shut his mouth a couple of times before blurting out, "You're Hellboy!" and fainting.  
>Hellboy took the cigar out of his mouth. "Who's the kid?"<p>

* * *

><p>Castle came around quickly. Kate held her head in her hand in embarresment. He looked at Hellboy once again and it seemed to take all of his willpower not to repeat his last words. He held out his hand.<br>"Hi, I'm Richard Castle. I must say, it's an honour -"  
>"Hellboy." Hellboy replied, after shaking Castle's hand and turning around to speak to an agent.<br>Next the slender, blue man shook his hand.  
>"Abe Sapien. Pleased to meet you." He turned to Kate. "You must be Miss Beckett. You are highly regarded within the police service, you know."<br>Kate wasn't quite sure how to react. "Uh, thanks?"  
>"Of course, it is wonderful to meet the role model for Nikki Heat."<br>"Wait, you read Nikki Heat?" Castle exclaimed in surprise.  
>"Oh yes, I love to read." Abe replied. "I get through many books a day."<br>"This day just keeps getting cooler!" Castle replied, with that school boy grin back on his face.


End file.
